ISD Corrupter
The Corrupter was an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, which served as the flagship of Imperial Admiral Garreth Holtz and the Corrupter Task Force during the Galactic Civil War. Specifications The Corrupter was one of the very first Imperial-II Class Destroyers, the vessel having been designed by Imperial-Engineer, Lira Wessex. Measuring in length at a gargantuan 1,600 meters the Imperial-II were among the biggest of the Star Destroyer Class Ships, and it's domineering triangular shape made it an impressive sight to behold. It numbered an assortment of weapons, including the increase of Ion Cannons from the previous variant of it's class. However with this armament saw a descale of the amount of TIE Squadron's the vessel was able to house (One Starfighter squadron) and thus it constantly requires accompanying vessels yet proves to be a great type vessel for defence fleets, though its hangars could fill with support craft and other type ships. It also housed an impressive array of ground forces, including AT-ATs and AT-STs as well as a prefabricated Garrison base. With a crew of over thirty-seven thousand, it could also take on an army massing of near ten thousand. The Ravisher was powered by seven engines each astonishingly powerful. History The Corrupter participated in the Battle of Hoth, where she lost a sensor globe to fire from the Rebel planetary ion cannon. Still lacking this component, Corrupter led the attack on a Rebel hospital platform where members of the Azzameen family were delivering black-market bacta in the transport Vasudra. Although at least two-thirds of the Rebel craft were able to escape, both the platform and the Vasudra were lost. The Corrupter subsequently led the Imperial seizure of Twin Suns Transport Services, in association with forces from Viraxo Industries. Corrupter was charged with finding the Defiance and her task force. However, superior Rebel intelligence allowed the Rebels to monitor and harass the Corrupter and her support ships. While she struggled to find the Rebel ships, Alliance starfighters decimated several important supply convoys, including a critical resupply operation for the Corrupter herself. Stranded with engine damage, she was unable to stop the Defiance Task Force from escaping from the Anoat Sector. Following this failure, Admiral Holtz was assigned Outer Rim patrol duties as punishment. In an effort to curtail piracy, the Corrupter again encountered Rebel forces. Based on information provided by the Hurrim, the Corrupter interfered with an alliance between the Rebels and a smuggling group and seized a spaceborne Dunari's Rest casino belonging to the businessman Dunari. The Corrupter was destroyed in action while attempting to stop a Rebel counterstrike against the Hurrim in the Battle of Hurrim Base, finally ending the vessel's harassment of the Rebels and their allies. It is highly likely that Admiral Holtz died on board as a result. Characteristics Several differences existed between the Imperial I and Imperial II, including the replacement of the tractor beam targeting array between the command tower's sensor globes with a communications tower, as well as the removal of point defense weaponry. The most important change was the addition of more ion cannons. The Imperial II was built with a heavily reinforced hull, stronger deflector shields, and greater firepower than the original Imperial I class. The prominent twin heavy turbolaser and heavy ion cannon turrets flanking the surface of the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer were also replaced with batteries of eight-barreled turbolasers in unarmored barbette mountings. Other new features included two parallel "claws" for grappling smaller starships placed in the ventral secondary docking bay, an option for gunners to eject from their station if it was about to be destroyed, and the transparisteel viewports on the main bridge being able to resist an impact of a concussion missile. The Imperial II-class Star Destroyer however suffers from design flaws and have been known to break-down. Despite these flaws as well as the vast resources required to maintain and crew the vessels, they nevertheless remained formidable front line units, even when compared to more efficient Star Destroyers. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships